Assassin's Call
by Hikari the Assassin
Summary: An underground assassination ring is hired to kill Kakashi! Will He survive? Find out!. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or it's plot. Please Review

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

It was a great and wonderful day. The birds were singing, the flowers were in bloom, there was a cool breeze, the worn path was covered in blood and-wait what?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall were examainig a body of a ninja. The body was impaled by mutiple stones the size of lamp posts and was still bleeding. The village leader arrived later with medic ninja and started to check for vitals.The village leader looked up with a look of hopefullness on his face. "Is he still alive?" The medic nin looked up at him."No, it looks like he was stabbed at least twenty times by these rocks before he died of blood loss." There were mummers among the other ninja."Quiet" The village leader suddenly turned away from the other ninja." We can't let the villagers see or hear about this. It would cause fear and panic if they knew." One of the other ninja spoke up."But how do we explain that one of our most talented shinobi is dead?"

"We act like it never happened, and we tell the villagers he left to go on a journey."

"But what about the body and whoever killed him? We can't let whoever did this get away this crime!"

"We don't even know who did it"

The other ninja started to argue even more saying that it was just wrong to bury a fallen ninja without some revenge. Some said it was hopeless trying to capture a ghost. There wasn't even any clues to who did the crime. There were no finger prints, no spare shuriken, no footprints, there was nothing there expect a body impaled on pointy rocks.

"Hey, I found something!" The medic nin was holding something.

The other shinobi quickly surrounded the medic nin. He was holding what looked like a torn headband. The was a picture of a boulder on it. The village leader took the headband examined it futher.

"It would explain the rocks impaled him. It had to be rock jutsu. That means a rock nin did this to him! Start making wanted posters! I want every bounty hunter to know about this!" The other ninja started to get worried.

"But sir what about the village?"

"Don't tell them anything. Hire ninja from another village to capture him. Tomorrow I will have a talk with Village Hidden in the Rock."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the waterfall nin left, a figure started to rise out of the ground. He wore a gray cloak and had a sniper rifle on his back. He pulled out a cell phone and dailed 5 numbers.

"...Yeah, it's me, they bought it."

"...Good, report back to HQ"

"...Yes sir"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review. This took me a while so please read! Yes there will be more and guess what? I wil try to update every day! thats right every day!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capter 2

2 months later since the waterfall village murder, the culprit is still on the loose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some where in a inn near the Rock border, three ninja's with a question mark as a headband where drinking away thier sorow.

"What do we do now big brother? We can't any any money and no one will hire us to do mission" The three ninja were the one and only Moyanin Three. There are famous...in there own little worlds. The oldest brother started to relieze this.

"It's because were unknown. Nobody will hire ninja they neaver heard of. They would rather hire well-known ninja like the shinobi from the big five."

The brothers have been ruduced to beg and do stupid tricks for money. Even there own village didn't want them back. The were broke, starved, and homeless. They had no where to go and nobody wanted them. They were in the inn just to get out of the rain.

" THIS IS ALL HATAKE KAKASHI'S FAULT!" The other patrons stared at the oldest brother, who rose out of his seat. His brothers were despretly trying to calm him down.

"Brother please keep it down your causing a seen. Your going to get us kicked out" They were trying to get him back in his seat.

"I dont care! We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him! We should have just killed him in his sleep! It would have been the perfect assassination! We could-"

"I'm sorry but did you say assassination?" An old man that was probably in his sventies, just popped out of no where. He was wearing a simple kimono and was smoking a pipe. He had a long white beard and his face was just coverd in hair. The older brother looked at him with a stern look.

" What if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

The old man looked at him with a smile."Help you." The brothers had a blank look on there face."How about I tell you a place where they do assassinations for free."

The brothers were really freaked out now.

"Why would you offer us help?"

"...There are called the Gray Guard. There located at the last house on this street. Tap five times at the door and they will let you in." He started to walk away and was talking with a hushed tone.

"Hey you didn't answer my question!"

The old man paused for a momment before exiting the inn. He looked up in the sky before he looked at them.

"...You do want revenge right?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto.And to throw in a twist ill be including cameo so pay attention!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this this place?" The three ninja were standing in front of an old rundown shack at the edge of town. The paint on the walls were peelling off and there were cracks and holes all over them. The roof was caved in and it had juck every where. The only thing that was really standing was a rotten door that looked like it was going to fall any second.

"The old man said this is where the place is. All we have to do is knock 5 times and Kakashi is dead!" The oldest of the Moyanin brother shot his fist into the air and had stars in his eyes.

"Can we hurry this up brother the rain is starting to pick up"

"Okay,okay...I hope this place is real." 'Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.'

A full minute passed and yet nothing happended. The rain was starting to fall even harder and a criket was chirping in the background.

"Well that was a complete waste of ..."

The oldest brother couldn't finish his sentence because a hidden trap door was activated in front the shack. They fell down a slide that seemed like it was at least a mile long but at last they fell on something soft.

They landed on an extremly fancy couch. They were in a small circular room with a desk in front of them. Seating behind the desk was a old man with a hairy face and had a long white beard he was wearing a fancy suit and had a pipe hanging from his mouth. The brothers looked up to see the same face that told them how to find the Grey Guard. He looked at them with a big grin and started rock back and forth on his chair.

"...What took ya so long?"

The brothers were confused right now. This old man was the same one who looked like a hag was with the Grey Guard? This was just wierd.

"You! You are with the Grey Guard?" The youngest brother shouted and pointed at the old man.

The old man looked at them with a questionable look."With the Grey Guard? I helped make them." The brothers looked at him with amazement.

"Yep, your looking at one of the founders of the Grey Guard. The largest assassination organization in the entire world. With hundreds of members around the world waiting for the green light to kill their targets and willing to die for the cause ." He wipes a tear from his eye. "I'm so proud of them."

The brothers were a little creeped out now. "...That's nice and all but we need to take care of our little problem."

"Oh yea that's you want someone taken out."

"Yes, but this is all free, right"

"Won't cost you a penny."

"May we ask why?"

"You can."

"...Are you going to tell us?

The old man started to laugh and quickly regained his cool and explaned the situation to them. Apparently buiness was slow and most of the assassins took vacations or went home. The people who were left had nothing to do or were to lazy to go home. Most of the assassins were bored out of there skull just waiting for a job.

"You see those names on that board, those are the assassins avalible. The names on the bottom are noobies while the ones on the top are professionals. Just say the name of who you want dead and we will evaluate what rank it is and we will take care of him, so who do you want dead?"

The oldest of the Moyanin brothers had an evil grin on his face. He said two words.

"Hatake Kakashi"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somwhere far away.

"ACHOO"

"Are you okay sensei?"

"Yeah I'm fine, must be all this weather we're having"

"Sure sensei, can we go back to my training now? You still didn't teach that new jutsu! I can't wait till I  
learn it!"

"Fine we'll go now. Oh, Yamato your paying again."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Did you know that the village hidden in the mist is famous for their lakes? They have the most unique and exotic fish in the entire world. From giant jelly fish to rainbow colored squid. Yep most of the fish you buy in the store is most likely caught here.

In one particular lake, a small rickety row boat with a single person inside was busily trying to coax a certain brown bass to bite the bait.

"Come on you know you want that worm. You can't resist the worm. It's nice and juicy………. bite it already you son of a- RING" And at that exact moment that phone rang; the fish was given a second chance to live. Apparently, fate likes fish.

RING "I swear to god I kill the unlucky idiot that called me."

"Hello, this is Kales and you better run for the hills because as soon as I find you I'm going to kick your scrawny little butt to hell you got me!!?!"

"Hey Kales, didn't think you'd be so uptight about fishing." Oh no. It's the old man. Not him. Of all the people he knew he had to call this number. Nothing good could come out of this.

"What do you want old man? Last I checked I had a 3 week vacation, and if you think you could pull me back into duty I swear to god and everything holy I will break that little pipe of yours and shove it directly up your- YOU RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

Well he may be old but he still had a set of vocals on him.

"I didn't call you just so I could hear you complain about a lost fish! Just go to a store and buy a fish! Saves you the trouble of waiting 3 hours trying get a fish when you could get it in 10 minutes. Besides I called you for a once in a life time opportunity!"

"If it's another mission I don't care give it to another person, I'm sure he'd be grateful. There was a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Kales, if I gave the mission to someone else he will be turn to shreds."

"Really, who could be so powerful that you would have to give a mission to one of your best in the middle of my vacation?

"Hatake Kakashi" The old man was smiling when he said the legendary name.

"Hatake Kakashi? The copy-nin? The man who knows a thousand jutsu's? Who would want to take him out?"

The old man shrugged.

"Some idiots who want to get even with him. But do you understand the situation? If you manage to kill him you will be known around the world! Do you accept the mission?

"Yes I accept the mission. Just tell me where to go."


End file.
